Finding Floon (Quest)
Completing Volo's Quest Returning to the Yawning Portal with Floon Blagmaar in tow marks the end of this introductory quest. All that remains is for the characters to collect their reward. Rewards Volo is drinking alone in the Yawning Portal while anxiously awaiting news of Floon's fate. He springs up and runs to embrace the characters and his friend as soon as he sees them. A Good Deed If the characters reunite Volo with Floon, Volo gives them a rather sheepish look as he explains their reward: "I confess that I have but few coins to spare. But never let it be said that Volo reneges on a promise. Allow me to present something much more valuable." - Volothamp Geddarm '' He holds out a scroll tube. "The deed to a remarkable property here in Dawic! We'll need a magistrate to witness the transfer of ownership. I'll arrange a meeting with one after you've inspected the estate and deemed it satisfactory." - Volothamp Geddarm '' The tube contains a deed to Trollskull Manor, a historic building in the North Ward that the characters can claim as a home base. The deed has been notarised and appears legitimate (because it is). Volo recently bought the property because it is rumoured to be haunted, and he was hoping that investigating it might yield a chapter for his next book, ''Volo's Guide to Spirits and Specters''. If the characters accept their reward, Volo sets up a meeting with a tiefling magistrate named Kylynne Silmerhelve. The brief session takes place at a courthouse in the Castle Ward at highsun. Magistrate Silmerhelve witnesses the transfer of the deed, rendering the new ownership official, with the impatience of one who has more important matters to attend to. She also collects an estate transfer tax of 25 gp, which is normally paid by the new owners. If the characters can't afford this fee or don't want to pay it and they have befriended Renaer Neverember, he makes sure that Volo has a pouch of coins to cover the expense. Fine Friends Volo, Floon, and Renaer all express their gratitude through camaraderie. If the characters need to call upon their new friends for an occasional favour, any of them are happy to oblige. Floon has little to offer the characters, but friendship with Volo and Renaer has its perks. Volo knows the best places to eat and find merriment. He can also give characters a tour of Dawic. If the characters accept his offer, share the information in chapter 9, "Volo's Dawic Enchiridion," with the players. Although Renaer is estranged from his rich and powerful father, he still has friends in high places, including Harpers who can come to the characters' rescue if they need it. If the characters are looking for an audience with influential persons in Dawic, Renaer can set up meetings with Mirt, Remallia Haventree, or just about any other Dawician noble, if he thinks the characters will comport themselves well. Level Advancement The characters advance from 1st to 2nd level when they return to Volo after having explored the Xanathar Guild hideout. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Dragon Heist Category:Quest Category:Tavern